


Needles and Pins

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: It's not just about making the perfect pink jumper.





	Needles and Pins

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 228. Prompt from [megans_writing](http://megans-writing.livejournal.com/): Gwen/Rhys-unraveled. Dedicated to [The Pro-Gwen Alliance](http://progwenallies.livejournal.com/). Full metal beta by [lefaym](http://lefaym.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place between Children of Earth and Miracle Day.  
Posted to LiveJournal on August 16, 2011

“How’s the knitting going?” Rhys asked, coming in from his evening patrol of the property.

“More tinking than knitting, I’m afraid,” Gwen replied, with a sigh that was both frustrated and determined.

Anwen had all the knitted garments that two doting, if distant, grannies could provide, but Gwen insisted she wanted to be a “proper mum.” Rhys suspected that in Gwen’s hands those needles and fluffy pink yarn could be just as lethal as Torchwood’s dark secrets.

He reminded himself that Torchwood was gone. Maybe this was Gwen’s way of holding her new family together.

One stitch at a time.  



End file.
